Sick Filled Nights
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: "From that moment, I knew there was something up with her. She wouldn't admit it of course - she's too proud for that - but I already knew that something wasn't quite right..." Chili's P.O.V. PLEASE review! Like it? Hate it? Just damn well rate it! :D


**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, and I'm here writing a small Strawberryshipping fanfiction for you guys. Uh, yeah so, this is going to be it's own indivdual one-shot for one special reason: No matter how many times I look for "ill" or "unwell", "flu" or even "poorly", it never comes up with anything, and I've been wanting to do this story for a while now! I'm not going to sacrifice one of my five "Writer's choice" topics for the hundred themes challenge, when I'm so early into the story, because I'll tell you now, there are some real tough ones on there! :)**

**Say, both ACWOM AND Handcuffed have been updated, so if you wanna check those out, feel free to do so and leave a review on how you felt about it. I'd love for you to! And I swear, if you enjoyed this, you'll have a hard time hating those! (Without being big-headed or anything - just that the sarcasm and humour is rather similar so... Yeah... Hopefully, you get me! ^^;)**

**So, "Ill" is here. Here I go, I guess... :D**

**Please review! They make me smile; I may also be writing some Wishfulshipping too, because I kinda feel like it after going on Serebiiforums and stuff so... Yeah, maybe you could look out for that too if I decide to write it! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support! **

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Sick-filled nights - "A friend will ask you if you're feeling alright. A best friend will try their best to help you. The one that truly cares for you will not leave until you're ok, so decide who is who before you go running to the wrong person..."**

**X x**

**Chili's P.O.V**

I knew she wasn't well, even yesterday when she had waved me off so easily and trailed into her bedroom, completely disregarding our whole arguement. From that moment, I knew there was something up with her. She wouldn't admit it of course - she's too proud for that - but I already knew that something wasn't quite right.

"I'm fine." She lied. I could see straight through her; I'd dealt with plenty of petty fan-girls (and even some fan-_boys _but don't get me started on that...) in my time to know when a girl's lying. And this was just one of the many occsasions that she was trying to lie to me. To be honest with you, it hurt a little, but I'm not about to let her know that, despite the empty feeling inside from lack of confrontation.

"I don't think you are." I frowned, going around her and walking beside her as she tiredly climbed the stairs and rounded the corner of our long, narrow hallway. She acted as if she had lived here all her life with how familiar she was with everything, and I couldn't help but be impressed. Even _I _got lost up here sometimes!

"You don't _think _at all." She snapped, and call me a masochist or whatever, but the sting made me feel better. She wasn't completely gone yet.

"Actually-" But I was silenced as she simply dropped to the floor, shivering. I can't describe to you the panic I felt in that single second, but I knew one thing, and that was that I was on my knees in two seconds flat, trying to get her to come to. She wasn't responding.

"Ruby?" I asked frantically, gently patting her face and tugging sharply on her hair to try and wake her up but nothing helped. It seemed she was out completely, like she didn't even know I was there. But I am here, and that's what's scaring me; I can't do anything for her.

So I did the only thing I could do.

"Cress!" I yelled deserately, urging him to hear me. "Cress, I need you!"

Sure enough, he came to me from downstairs, slowly. It wasn't fast enough! It's like he's doing this to me on purpose; he knows I need him. Why else would I beg him?

"Chili, you know better than to-" But I didn't have time to listen to him lecture me. I barely had time to explain to him about Ruby, nevermind suffer through one of his boring talks. Not that she was dying or anything, rather I was desperate and confused, and I really wanted her to be ok.

"Whatever! Ruby needs help. Please, you're good with medicines and stuff! Help me!" I cried urgently, tugging on his vest in order to motivate him. He simply nodded and turned on his heel, departing swiftly down the stairs, but before he disappeared from sight, he gave me a reassuring smile and said:

"Put her to bed. I'll be up shortly, along with Iris. She's good with herbal remedies. I'll also get Cilan to make something, preferabley soup."

And I followed his instruction straight away. Cress always knew what to do when it came to anyone in our brotherhood (well, I can't say that now with Iris and Ruby here. More like, we're our own little group. Family I can't say, otherwise I'd be in deep trouble with the police and my brothers for having feelings and urges for my "sister"...)

I carefully picked her up, being sure to be gentle; I didn't want to startle her at all if she came to. Sure enough, she stirred and I kept a firm grip on her, though her eyes didn't open; she merely shuffled and moaned low in her throat, turning her face into my vest and away from the sunlight that poured in through the windows. I fought to keep myself together as she rubbed her face against my chest, pressumabley trying to rid herself of a headache or something along those lines; it was incredibley hard to do and I couldn't stop my heart from racing.

"You'll be alright..." I breathed, trying to convince myself. She really, honestly didn't look well now that I got a better look at her: she was paler than pale - a ghostly white - and her body was quaking shakily, her breath laboured and uneven. This was really starting to frighten me...

"Mmhmm..." She groaned, muffled by my chest, but I didn't want her to speak. I wanted her to sleep, and get well again. I was already begining to suffer from withdrawals regarding our daily arguements; she'd been real sloppy these past few days and I'd found myself with the upper hand. I'd had no thought about it until yesterday. I just figured she was on her "time of the month" or something like that. Never did it cross my mind that she wasn't feeling too good, otherwise I would have laid off entirely.

Thinking about it, my room is closest, so I swiftly pivoted on my forward foot that had only just stepped past my door, and adjusted her so I could take her weight with one arm, carefully pushing the handle to my door down and the door open, as quickly as I could as to support her feeble frame once more. I managed, though it was tough.

"Hmm...?" Ruby sniffled, still shivering rather violently.

"Shh." I responded with a worried smile, pulling the covers back by using my "one arm technique" once more and carefully put her in it, easing her into a laying down position with a gentle push. I then had to force the covers over her as she wouldn't sit still.

"C'mon Ruby," I pleaded. "You need to rest."

"...Don't wanna." She mumbled, kicking the duvet away from her. I frowned, determined.

"Ruby, you have to-" But I fell quiet as she hit my arm. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't the pain that hurt - in fact, it didn't really hurt at all from her being so weak - but her heat. It was terribley abnormal, and I myself, began to sweat.

"I'll be right back." I told her, squeezing her hand gently to let her know I was there for her, before running from my room, down the stairs, three at a time (at least) and into the down-stairs bathroom, where we keep all the towels, flannels and bits and pieces. Hurriedly, I grabbed a towel and a large bowl that had been conviniently placed in there. Then, running back to the kitchen, I turned the tap on and allowed it to run to get cold, then filled the bowl, and ran back up the stairs without trying to spill anything. Cress is still gonna kill me though...

Not that I could care less, as I kicked my way back into my room and immediately got back beside her.

"Are you still awake?" I attempted through my ragged breath. Damn, she has me worried. She nodded silently, hands tightly gripping the duvet that was now up to her chin; to say she'd been so reluctant to use it, she wasn't half covered up! I carelessly shoved the towel into the water, wrung it out, and then dabbed it to her forehead, whispering prayers under my breath. She'd be alright... Right? Of course she will; she's a strong, tough girl and she's barely ever sick. She _will _be fine.

That's when Cress walked in with a bunch of equipment. From bottles of medicine, to packets of tablets, he had the whole lot. And that eased me a little. To know that I'm not the only one worrying is a big deal for me; I'd hate to think about the situation if no one else gave a damn. Thankfully, everyone seemed to care, and that made my job a little easier.

I moved out of the way to let Cress in and he began touching certain places, like her forehead for starters, then her neck - she twitched - and then her shoulders. Then nodding, he picked up a bottle, shook it vigourously and then spooned out a dosage of this awful looking stuff. Placing it near her mouth, he began to ease her in a suprisingly patient voice.

"Ruby, you need to take this medicine."

And let me tell you something. She didn't look happy, even when she was burning up and ill to such an extent, she still scowled at him and turned around defiantly. Blinking, he sighed, and gently pushed her by her shoulder back to face him, then placed the spoon near her once more.

"Please. You won't get any better without it." He tried and I watched carefully. She simply huffed lightly. This was begining to make me a little light-headed; if she wouldn't take it, she wasn't getting any better, and do you know how terrible that would be? Very!

"Let me try." I told Cress and he sighed outwardly, then handed me the spoon, being obviously careful not to spill any. Kneeling beside her once more, I placed a hand to her fore-head, her temperature still ablaze.

"Ruby, listen to me-" But I was silenced by her taking the spoon from me and just downing it herself, not giving me even the slightest of chances to finish persuading her. Why she wouldn't that for Cress, I'm not sure. Could it be that she simply doesn't like him? Or was she maybe frightened he was trying to take advantage of her not-too-good state?

"There seems to be an obvious trust between you two." Cress commented, peering at me intently and I rose an eyebrow.

"Trust? No, we hate each other." I recited. Our rivalry was important, feelings or no feelings.

"Chili, look at her for a second. You're trying to tell me that she honestly hates you? That she doesn't trust you?" My blue haired brother questioned, gesturing to her. I turned, curious, and simply stared as she held my cuff tightly between her fingers, as if scared I would leave her. Not for the world.

"T-This proves nothing. She's j-just delirious from her illness." I argued weakly, but to be truthful, Cress' words were starting to make more and more sense as I thought about them a little more.

"Fever." He corrected.

"F-Fever?" I breathed, scared.

"Mild." He responded. So this whole charade was only mild?

Shortly after this, Cilan and Iris came in, hand in hand, a bowl of soup in Cilan's free hand, while a batch of berries laid in Iris' free palm. Wow, these guys were so resourceful. And then there's me and I'm not doing anything for her. Maybe she was onto something when she called me "useless"...

"We came as soon as the soup was ready." Iris told us, looking worriedly at Ruby, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Awfully unusual considering she has trouble sleeping and her breathing was incredibley deep and slow. I carefully accepted the soup and the berries and placed them on the floor beside the bed .

"Chili, work starts in about twenty minutes. We have to get ready. The best we can do is leave her alone to rest." Cilan smiled sadly and I knew he was right, yet I didn't want to leave her.

"But what if she needs something?" I asked desperately, eyes flitting between my sleeping enemy and my brother.

"Chili, she has everything she needs. She'll call if she needs anything else." Cilan answered momentairily and I could say nothing as he began to usher me out of the room.

"Alright..." I said, dejected. Before I left the room, I peered back at her.

_"I hope she'll be alright..."_

**X x**

I trailed around service, talking to random strangers about anything that they wished. I wasn't really engaged in the conversation mindst you; I was simply trying to pass the time. Ruby kept playing on my mind, like this broken record or something. Utterly disturbing. I just hope she's alright up there on her own.

"Hello miss," I addressed as kindly as I could, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and so slumped on the spot, simply taking my pencil from my apron pocket and placing the tip to the paper. "What can I get for you?"

And then I zoned out. Completely and utterly vanished on the spot; I just stood there like an idiot. Like Cress when he can't find his puzzle book.

"Hey!" I heard, snapping out of it. "Did you catch that?" She asked me expectantly and I nodded my head, appearing confident.

"Of course." I lied. "Your... Order will be here shortly." I smiled and walked away, back into the kitchen. Then, I hung my head in my hands and sighed. I can't concentrate. What if she's been sick? Or worse...

"Chili, what's wrong?" Iris questioned as she passed me, stopping and tilting her head slightly. Now, me and Iris got along fine, and I liked her. I saw her as part of the family actually, we were quite close.

"Nothing... Headache." I lied once again. Who knew telling lies was quite so tiring?

"...Y'know, you're a terrible liar. You're thinking about Ruby aren't you?" She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared me down. Was I really that obvious? Perhaps so...

"I can't do it." I confessed, sitting on the kitchen floor and Iris kneeled beside me, patting my hand comfortingly. "I'm so worried about her. She's really not well." I frowned, feeling the doubt smash against my rib-cage as my heart hammered at the thought of her, laying alone, crying for help. Sure, the fever was only mild, but it was just the image that was stuck there. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, I have an idea!" She exclaimed in that happy voice of hers and I turned my attention to her, interested. Taking the signal, she continued: "If you're so wound up about Ruby, then you go on ahead and look after her!" She told me with a bright smile.

"But, my shift-"

"I'll take care of it. I won't tell Cress till later. Besides, he seems pretty wrapped up in his work right now." Iris explained, gesturing to my brother and I turned my head, watching him flip through multiple orders, his mind clearly focused on his work.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, smiling meekly. She really could be a nig help around here; I could see why Cilan trusted and loved her so. But... My heart wasn't exactly empty for Ruby either. I knew I had feelings, I knew that much. I'm not quite that dense. Though I must be stupid because I didn't notice her getting ill. Ugh, I'm torn right now!

"Of course! Go to her Chili." She smiled at me encouragingly, offering me a hand to stand up. "I've done this plenty of times alongside Cilan. It's really easy." As I handed her my pencil and notebook.

"Hmm, you don't have the trouble with the fangirls though." I winked jokingly and she giggled, turning on her heel. Tying the apron round her waist, she waved and then skipped off deeper into the kitchen. I smiled fondly, then made my way out. Going back into the dining room, I noticed the lady I had previously served giving me a stern look. I made a "one minute" signal with my finger and she smiled hesitantly, nodding in understanding. I smiled back, gratefully.

I had a feeling she'd be waiting a little longer than "a minute"...

**X x**

She still hadn't budged, though her breathing had fallen back to normal. Placing a cool hand to her face, she was still quite warm, but it wasn't as bad as before. Maybe sleep really was helping. And she didn't get alot of it so maybe getting ill was just her body's way of recharging. That seemed to rest my mind a little.

"Doofy...?" I heard, though her eyes were still closed. She hadn't seen me yet. So how did she know it was me?

"Hmm?" I asked, stroking her face silently, softly. If I wasn't gentle and discreet, I was going to get pummeled, fever or no fever! Still, her skin was so soft, even though it was way too hot and I smiled slightly.

"Why're you here?" She asked, her voice low and broken, hoarse and whisper-like.

"I-I came to look after you." I stated, brushing hair out of her face and she opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim lighting of the room.

"Turn it off." She breathed, pointing weakly to the lamp. I did as I was told and she shifted the curtains briefly so that a single streak of light came in and I could see what I was doing. Perching myself on the end of my bed, I picked up the soup and frowned as I felt the cold through the bowl. Though it did seem normal that it would go cold, I mean, it had been a couple of hours by now.

"I'll be back in a minute." I smiled and she nodded weakly, closing her eyes once more and turning her bed on the pillow; my heart skipped a beat. I walked, slightly calmer, downt he stairs and headed to the kitchen, sticking the soup in the oven at just the right temperature. Then, grinning, I opened the cupboard and felt around the top shelf. Finding what I was looking for, I pulled out the biscuit tin and pulled out a cookie. Her favourite. Please tell me we have some pinapple. She loves that too. What? If she's gonna be bed-ridden I should at least try and make it a little enjoyable for her.

Checking the fruit bowl, I found one large pineapple and breathed a sigh of relief. Though I wouldn't need that much, I decided to just take the whole lot; then I wouldn't have to mess around getting more if she decided she was hungry. I took a chopping board and a sharp knife with me, took the soup out of the oven and carefully proceeded up the stairs, cookie firmly in pocket and pineapple stalk wrapped definitely around my little finger. Getting back to my room was tough, but I eventually got there to find her sat up, rubbing her legs with those talentled hands of hers.

"Hey there..." I smiled, kneeling beside her and she turned her head to me, curious. I caught her eye and, as usual, she looked away from me. I don't know why she does it, but it still makes me feel all warm inside, like fire. I could feel the tension between us - always - and it made me wonder if she did too; if that's the reason that she never looks at me. Because she's afraid of what could happen. Maybe...

"Hey. You were quick." She murmured in a shakey voice.

"Are you cold?" I quizzed, watching her intensely for a moment and she nodded slowly, clinging to the duvet. I smiled and nodded also, cautiously climbing into bed beside her, soup in hand. She stared at me with eyes now wide open, then blinked and sighed, not having the strength to fight me. Grateful, I stirred the soup absentmindedly and tapped her shoulder. She slowly turned to face me.

"Hungry?" I asked. She stayed still, as if thinking about it. Then, silently, she nodded and reached out to take the bowl. Not on my watch.

"Ah, ah, ah," I told her, moving the bowl from her reach and she scowled, though it was meek. "Open up." I smiled, placing the bowl on my knee, dipping the spooning and taking out a big spoonful, placing it hesitantly to her mouth. She took it and swallowed quietly, rubbing her throat with a soft hand. I raised my eyebrows sympathetically and spooned out another mouthful, giving it to her. She accepted it silently. After doing this a few times in the quiet, I put the soup down and picked up the glass of water that Cress had left behind after he had left to get ready for work. Pressing the glass to her lips, she sipped slowly and then pushed it away gently, implying she'd had enough. I put it back down again and picked up the cookie.

"Want some?" I asked in a gentle voice, going through her head.

"...Sure." She smiled and I broke it in half, giving her half. She gave me a funny look and then shook her head, taking the other half aswell. I grinned; she wasn't too far away. Ruby carelessly began to chew it, nibbling little fractions off at a time and it made me smile. Even like this, she was still the humourous, perky, feisty... Hot girl I fell for not too long back.

What I heard next made me chuckle:

"...I smell pineapple."

"Sure do. I brought some up. It's your favourite right?" I grinned, stroking her head, dragging my fingers through the silky substace with ease. Oh wow...

"...No shit Sherlock." She muttered, flashing a sarcastic smirk, though the effect was ruined as she coughed and then sneezed, blinking rapdily when she was done. I only smiled and picked up the chopping block, expertedly flipping the knife up as I picked the pineapple up and set it on the chopping board, catching the knife shortly after. Of course, it didn't impress her; I wouldn't expect anything else really. I'd sort of given up on trying.

"Here then." I smirked, cutting a small part off and pulling the spiky exterior off, handing to her the yellow inside, which she accepted instantly, almost snatching it from me. "Now, now," I teased. "It's not going anywhere."

"It might..." She commented, her tone slightly stronger from the food. Hopefully, she'd pull through just fine. She then took the chopping block from me and I made a noise of suprise, gripping to the other end out of instinct.

"What're you doing?" I cried, holding tightly.

"I want some more." She argued, tugging sharply and successfully getting it from me. I rubbed my hand, which had caught on the metal handle of the chopping board, muttering under my breath.

"Geez, for someone who's ill, you ain't half strong."

"Whatever." She whispered hoarsely, seeming to lose her voice momentairily. She then began to cut some pineapple.

But she was holding the knife wrong.

"Why won't it cut?" She growled to herself, forcing the knife down on the fruit, and I shook my head and then gently took her hand, adjusted her fingers and then made our way slowly down the fruit, successfully cutting off a piece. She just stared, incapable of speech.

"Oh..." Was all she could mutter as she looked at the piece. Though she did manage to peel it right! Just as she was going to put the piece into her mouth, her fingers changed course and headed for me.

Was she going to... _feed me_?

Apparently so as the next thing I could register was a tangy taste on my tongue; the pineapple, obviously. But, it tasted good, so I did nothing to complain, merely chewed it and swallowed it slowly, savouring it properly.

"Really Ruby? Feeding me? What next?" I questioned, peering at her sarcastically, and she just shrugged, moving herself into a laying position.

"As long as it's not bathing, take your pick." She croaked. She then sighed outwardly. "Massage me already." And I blinked cluelessly.

"W-What?" I asked, unable to say anything else. She was actually asking me to touch her?

"You heard me." She replied, shortly followed by a sneeze and a grimace as she clutched her head. "My head hurts. Massage me." She ordered and I felt that familiar warm feeling course through my insides; I was getting slightly excited here.

"R-Right." I retorted, placing a gentle hand to her head and, remembering how she did it, began to follow my instincts; it's all I could do. I don't have any experience in massaging for God's sake!

Tracing circles across her head, I gently applied pressure, until she nodded in contentment. God, if it meant I could touch her, I'd never stop...

"Mhmm." She mumbled, and I smiled and dragged my fingers down her head, not stopping till I reached her neck. Just as I was gonna leave and retreat to her head once more, her hand flew up and stopped my hand from leaving.

"Please." She groaned, pushing my hand briefly and I caught her drift, pushing down with my own strength, just like she wanted. She hummed in her throat, the sound like music to my ears, and I traced her every outline that she had to offer me, remembering how she felt under my fingertips. It wouldn't be a while until I touched her again afterall.

As if I spoke too soon.

"Enough." She commented and I stopped, though my hand lingered on her neck for a moment, taking in the warmth and texture of her skin. She then pointed to over the bed and I piced up the water, and she nodded, taking it from me carefully. "Thanks..." She said lightly, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome." I replied earnestly, meaning it. Anytime she needed me, I'd be here. I was her rival, and that was my job; I was here whenever, even when she _didn't _need me.

"Hey," I heard in a quiet voice and I turned to her. She smiled with tired eyes and then leaned over me, placing the drink back on the floor. I couldn't help but blush slightly as she leaned over me, hand placed to my chest to stop her from going overboard. To my suprise, she didn't move, even as the drink landed cautiously on the floor.

"R-Ruby? What're you doing? You should be sleeping. Resting!" I fought weakly, but the truth was, not even I was interested in that as my heart beat roughly against my rib-cage and my insides turned to complete mush. "Wh-" But I was interrupted by her placing a finger over my mouth, making me hush instantly.

"You talk too much Doofus." She whispered, using all her strength. With alot of effort, she cautiously placed her lips to mine. Too shocked to respond, I simply sat there, allowing the sensation to fill me, like a cup being placed under the tap. Gaining a grip on what was going on, the fact that she was sick was the last thing going through my mind as I carefully placed a hand on her back and returned her kiss shamelessly. She shifted briefly, hesitantly placing her full weight on me and I adjusted momentairily; she really wasn't that heavy, since she was so small and perky. Carefully pulling away from me a little while later, she sighed, cleared her throat and laid her head on my shoulder, (still on top of me) nuzzling my neck lovingly.

"Wow... I completely forgot you were sick for a moment there. I'm probably gonna regret that sooner or later when _I'm _the one with the fever..." I remarked dumbly, feeling sheepish right then and there. I'd never regret kissing her, no matter how impulsive and sudden it was, especially with no apparent reason to it. Maybe there was something she wasn't telling me? Maybe.

"Doesn't matter," She retorted idly, kissing my neck, which is very sensitive by the way, gently. Oh my...

"Then we can be sick together..."

**X x**

**Done! :D I hope you enjoyed! Please rview, and PLEASE, check out Handcuffed, which is on chappie 5 now, and ACWOM, which I updated and is on chappie six! PLEASE! :)**

**Thanks for any reviews I may receive for any of my fanfictions. Means alot. :)**

**Thanks for any and all support! It's highly appreciated! "The Locket" (My Wishfulshipping fic for those who don't know it!) MIGHT have an early update as I'm on holiday from school for this week, so... Maybe! Keep your eyes peeled! ;D**

**~Jess~**


End file.
